Fable II: Petals
by ScarredBlades
Summary: Many said it started with a death, a gunshot, a mission, a hope. In reality it all started with two little girls with a music box. This music box showed them the world of evil and of good, purity and corruption. Yet the Spire still grows and our hero hunts the man behind the slaughter of a single prim rose. (FABLE II RETOLD)
1. Intro from Your Author

Greetings readers, I am WinterWarrior09, but may just call me Warrior if you please. I am an avid fan of the Fable series and enjoy the world LionHead Studious presents us. So you may be asking why I am retelling Fable II?

Don't get me wrong, I actually love Fable II and it's one of my favorite games in the Fable series, there are just thing I would change in the game to make it...more satisfactory. There are moments in the game where I believe LionHead could've done better on and other moments where they did amazing on and I wouldn't change a thing. But there are very important parts of the game that I feel we're just lazily done. Plus I wished Sparrow could have a more personal connection with the events throughout the game than shown in the game.

Though who am I to say that there is something off about the sequel? I am, after all, just a teenager who listens to Nirvana and daydreams about becoming a video game designer. So to answer as to why I am writing this, here is your answer:

I wish to make the story more detailed, more eccentric, more fitting to the way a realistic world would be. (Well, a realistic as Fable can be, I mean we are speaking of Hobbes here!) To merely show what I believe what Fable II could be. So if you wish to see what I present to the world of Fable, then I greatly welcome you to it.

There are a few things I wish to appoint before continuing on with the story.

 **WARNING!|| _The following storyline is subjected (but not limited) to blood, gore, intense violence, war, religious faiths, controversial subjects, genocide, dark and triggering themes, sexual themes/content, malicious deeds, murder, crime, nuclear weaponry, death, rebellion, racial/cultural clash, substance use/abuse, torture, and other items possibly not listed_. ||WARNING!**

 **+Respect**

I request that everyone respects one another in the reviews and when or if you decide to PM me. Disrespect doesn't earn you anything and only causes more trouble. So please, be polite to me as the author and to others as fellow readers.

 **+Criticism**

I openly accept criticism upon my story, as long as it's constructive. I ask that when critiquing that you also give examples or ways I can improve. The only thing I wish to not have extreme criticism on is my spelling, since I have dyslexia. So if I don't catch it and Word doesn't catch it, I ask you tell me what is spelled incorrectly so I can fix it ASAP.

 **+Reviews**

If I don't respond to your reviews via PM I will respond to them in an A/N. If you are a guest and have not given yourself a name I shall name you Guest 1, Guest 2, etc. I also ask for complete sentences and punctuation so it's easier for me to read and understand your review.

Also, this story will contain Spoilers...no way to avoid it. So if you don't want important moments in the game to be spoiled, please don't read. I also thank you all for reading this and I hope you have a wonderful day!


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood

Fable and it's characters (c) LionHead Studios

* * *

Wind blew gently in the sky as the young sparrow fluttered it's wings. It dipped closer to the earth, passing by many bare trees since the cold had taken their golden and crimson leaves. The young bird soon came across ruins, a forgotten seal hidden under the glistening snow. Power once flowing through the place was now barren and nothing but silence.

Yet the bird flew on, not taking much notice to the ruins. It soon came to the beautiful city known as Bowerstone. Here people flocked in bliss, the dangers of the world kept at a safe distance. This was the birds favorite place, for so much joy sung here that it could practically sing along.

It flew by a bakery where it could smell the strawberry pie on the windowsill and the duck roasting over a fire. It then came by a small home where it could see the children playing together and the mother giving them Christmas toys. The children's eyes glistened with joy and soon began to play and hug these new gifts.

The sparrow soon flew by a library where it could the laughter and joy of the townsfolk. Somewhere deep in the sparrow's small heart a string pulled at the sounds and sights. The small bird could not understand how these humans could not fear the predators that lurked outside. It shook it's tiny head soon setting down on a rooftop.

Two young girls sat by a small fire underneath the bird. Unaware of the children's presence, the sparrow let out a small droplet before lifting off into the air once more. When the droplet plopped onto the youngest girl's head she immediately stood up and started brushing it off.

"Ew! That's gross!" The older child laughed, quickly getting into her feet and putting distance between herself and her younger sister. She laughed as her sister groaned in disgust as she shook her hair, ridding the remains of the poop.

"I hear that's good luck, like finding a four-leaf clover...though I think I'd prefer the clover," The older girl giggled. Her sister just shook her head, leaning against the barrel that held the small warm fire. "Luck won't give us any food."

Rose let out a soft sigh as she gazed upon Fairfax Castle. "Oh Lil' Sparrow look at the castle! Isn't it beautiful? I bet Lord Lucien is having roast duck this time of year...but must be so alone living in that castle all by himself. It's so awful that Lady Fairfax and his daughter died..."

Sparrow shook her head at her sister, ignoring her daydream of living that blasted castle. Though her older sister ranted on about how amazing it would be if they could live in a castle, Sparrow was quite different upon her wishes. She just wanted actual parents, someone who love them and look after them. Who needs a castle? What matter's most if family.

Rose looked down at her younger sister and frowned. Her skin was white as snow and she had dark rings around her eyes. She had been coughing a lot and was slowly starting to have a harder time getting up in the morning. Rose knew deep down inside that if they didn't get a proper shelter soon, Sparrow would die out here.

The two turned when they heard cheers and Louis claps. "What's going on?" Rose wondered, squinting in the direction the laughter had come from. Sparrow shrugged, scrambling onto her feet and clutching her sister's hand.

"Come on little sis, let's go find out what's going on!" Rose smiled, leading Sparrow down the ice packed alleyway. As they grew closer to the rucus, they were stopped by a shady man.

His clothes were ripped up, smudged with dirt and snow, and patched up in certain spots. He wore a saggy brown top hat, stitched up along the rim. He had two large hoop earrings on his left ear and it sagged his ear down a bit. His cheek's and nose were peachy red, no doubt from frostbite, but his smile was the more creepy part. His teeth were yellow and crooked, sharpened like small fangs ready to rip out her heart.

"Hello little ladies, Rose have you reconsidered my offer?" He spoke, Sparrow flinching at his voice. It was very scratchy and low, no doubt from his alcohol use and smoking. He cracked a smile towards Rose but she quickly stood up towards him with a glare.

"No Arfur! We'll never be that hungry!" She scoffed, balling up her fist as anger flashed onto the man's face. He knelt down towards her, leaning in towards her face as he breathed on her. She winced at his breath, coughing as the smell of onions and alcohol flooded her nose. He glared at her, his brown eyes filled with wrath.

"Oh you'll come to me you little twat! And I'll be waiting!" He bellowed, slowly standing up and walking down the alleyway. Rose sighed in disgust, tightening her grip on Sparrow's small hand. She calmed down as the two stepped out onto the center of small area. "That creep, I hate him!"

"Me too, he's like a snow monster!" Sparrow shrugged, earning a giggle from Rose. They soon came to the large crowd who had been causing all the racket. Rose looked up and read the colorful sign hanging above his caravan. "Oh it's just a trader" She sighed, slight disappointment lacing her voice.

Sparrow cocked her head as the trader's voice boomed over the crowd. She stood up on her toes but then resorted to jumping to catch a glimpse of what was going. "I can't see past this lot!"

Sparrow looked around, a smile working it's way onto her face as she saw a small box. She scurried over to the crate, brushing the snow off before picking it up. Her face slowly started to flush red as she struggled to carry the box. Rose scurried over, lifting the other end of the box and carrying it in her arms. Sparrow let out an exhausted sigh as they set the box down, quickly climbing onto to it an watching the trader.

"This one here is truly a marvel! This simple music box here was created by the ancients and used by old kingdom rulers themselves!" The trader exclaimed, lifting up the small silver box and showing it around. People let out squeals of excitement as he sat the music box down. "All you have to do is turn is turn the handle three times, and it shall grant you a single wish!"

"There's no such thing as magic!" Rose scoffed, shaking her head at the words of the man. Sparrow shrugged her shoulders in response, unsure if magic was even a term used anymore.

"We live in grim times indeed if the young are too world weary to believe in magic. Most children your age believe eagerly."

The two girls turned and looked up to see a hooded woman. Her robes were red with white accents, she wore bracelets and beaded jewelry across her skin. Sparrow looked at her face, noticing how her eyes were a milky grey with a faint scar rushed across.

"Look I can see you eyes are bad, but I'm telling you that music box is rubbish!" Rose sighed with a whip of her head. Sparrow caught a glimpse of small smile spread across the woman's face.

"That's what the seller thinks, but he has no idea what he has stumbled upon. But you have an inkling don't you Little Sparrow?" The woman asked, looking down at the young girl. She turned and glanced back at the small music box.

"Maybe..."

"Are you saying it really could be magic?" Rose asked looking up at the woman with curiosity. The hooded figure let out a small chuckle as she turned away from the children. "For five gold coins, you could have your answer"

"For five gold coins Sparrow could eat for a week!"

"Listen to me Rose, by the end of that week you would be no closer to your dream. No closer to the inside of that beautiful castle," The woman nodded before walking into the shadows. Rose looked at the ground in thought before looking back at her sister.

"What if it is real? I'm sure we could get five gold pieces if we did some favors around the area. What do we have to lose?" She smiled, grabbing ahold of her sister's hand. Sparrow smiled as let out an excited squeal. "Just like an adventure!"

Rose giggled as the two began to explore the small Bowerstone alleyways. After fifteen minutes of looking for stray coins on the ground or in drains, they decided to start doing favors. As they ventured amongst the area, they came across one "of the many Bowerstone guards.

"Hey kids! Would you two mind doing me a favor?" The guard, positions himself into the crouch position as he ruffled Sparrow's hair. She giggled and smiled up at the guard, her blue eyes gleaming with joy.

"Sure Derek, what is it you need?" Rose asked, cocking her head at the guard. The guard with a shake of his head as he stood back up. "This is rather embarrassing for me but I dropped a few warrants and the wind blew them off. I can't leave my post until midnight so I was wandering if you could get them for me...How about this, if you two can get all 5 warrants, I'll give you a gold piece"

"You've got yourself a deal Derek!" Rose nodded, the guard smiling at the children's enthusiasm.

"The warrants blew off in that direction, by that bloke with the picture box," Derek pointed, the girls soon nodding as they started walking down the way. They watched as people gathered around a man in amazement. The man at the two girls passing by and an idea sprung from his mind. "Excuse me young ladies?"

"Yes?" Sparrow piped up, looking at the odd man.

"Can you two help me with a demonstration real quick?" He asked gesturing towards the small backdrop behind him. The two sisters glanced at each other, shrugging before Rose spoke up.

"We'll do it for a gold piece."

"Good! Now just come up here and strike a pose!" The man smiled, quickly escorting the girls to the backdrop and returning to his camera. "Now just strike a pose and I'll take a picture. You'll be betwazzled by the results!"

"Be-what?"

"Betwazzled. I've been upgrading my vocabularium with an amazing book I've bought from Murgo the Trader! A thesaurus!" The man grinned. Sparrow shot a quizzical look to her sister to only receive a giggle.

"He's a bit silly ain't he? But this could be fun!"

Sparrow rolled her eyes, watching as her sister simply smiled and did a half curtsie. She stood there for a minute, thinking hard upon the right expression to use until she simply put on a smile and gave a thumbs up to the camera. A bright flash came from the camera and the crowd oohed in amazement. "Brilliant just brilliant girls!" The two hopped off the small backdrop, tacking the reward as they heard the small conversations spread throughout the crowd.

"Here's your gold piece girls! Ooh, I just can't wait for that picture to develop in three months, it's gonna be a hit!" He laughed. The children just their coin and left through an alleyway, giggling like a pair of school girls. "That was fun Rose!"

"I know, and we got another gold coin! All we need now is-" Rose started when her attention was diverted to the yelping of a canine. They soon saw a brown dog rush past them with a pair of boys chasing after it. The two children dashed off after the boys to see them circle around the mutt and an older boy held up his toy sword to swing.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rose growled pushing the boy away from the animal. He snarled at her, his fist tightening around his wooden sword. She glared at him, refusing to show any sign of fear to some pathetic bully.

"Having a bit of fun, what's it to you?" He growled and before Rose could answer he lunged forward and slammed his forehead onto hers. She let out a cry of pain as her body slammed into the frozen stoned ground. The crowd of boys grew quiet, shock washing over their little heads.

"He hit a girl!" One of the young boys exclaimed.

"Yeah? I'm about to hit another one!" The boy snarled, turning to see the young girl had already equipped her toy sword. He lunged towards her and slamming his sword right in her shoulder. She grunted, bringing up her elbow and colliding it with his noise. He let out a sharp yelp of pain as he dropped his sword and his hands darted to his bloody nose. He glared as his eyes flickered, his lips curving with wrath. "You broke my bloody nose!"

"Touch my sister again and I'll break more than that!" Sparrow threatened, picking up his sword and chucking it at him. Enraged, the young boy charged at Sparrow, a bellowing scream erupting from his throat. Sparrow quickly jumped out the way, watching as he crashed into garbage cans. She tightened her grip on her small sword as she marched up to the bully. She grabbed ahold of the collar of his shirt, pulling his face closer to hers.

"If you touch my sister or any dog, I'll make sure you won't ever walk again!' She growled, slamming her forehead into his broken nose. He let out a sharp wail of pain, shoving the smaller girl away. "Ah! Leave me alone you nutter!" He cried.

Sparrow smirked before turning to see Rose slowly get into her feet."Ow, my head...the lunatic socked me right then didn't he? Thanks sis, but I could've handled it myself," She sighed with a soft smile.

"I know, but I still gotta look after you sometimes," The girl shrugged, turning to the whimpering stray dog. The two girls looked at the hound in sympathy, kneeling down to it's eye sight.

"Poor thing, all beaten up by those lunatics. It's okay boy, we won't hurt you!" Rose exclaimed petting the dog's ruff fur. The dog let out an excited bark, it's tail escaping from it's legs and wagging freely. Rose immediately recoiled, her sigh laced with sorrow.

"I'm sorry boy but we can't keep you...we barely have enough food for ourselves!" Rose sighed, once again taking ahold of her sister's fragile hand. "Come on sister, we still have coins to collect!"

And so the two girls wandered the area looking for whatever could get them another gold coin. Some of the favors involved killing beetles, others involved a bottle of booze, and stupid love over two idiots who apparently don't know how to whisper. They soon found themselves with four pieces of gold and 5 warrants. Rose was beaming with joy and excitement as they made their way to Derek, while Sparrow on the other hand was growing increasingly tired. But soon the children stopped in their tracks at the sight of one man.

"I said no Arfur!"

"This isn't about that you little brats! I want you to give me those warrants! Nicky the Nickname wants to stay hidden and away from the jailhouse and those papers are his key to freedom!" Arfur snarled. Rose rolled her eyes, scoffing at the idiotic man.

"There's no way you're getting these from us!"

"What is that dumb guard paying you huh? A gold piece? Here I've got one on me, save you the walk back!" Arfur glared, his hand dipping into his pocket and pulling out a dim gold piece. Rose felt a tug on her shoulder and smiled to see her younger sister walk straight past Arfur.

"Hey where do you think you're going?!"

"To our friend the guard!" Sparrow yawned as the two marched further away. Rose felt pride swell up in her chest at her sister's actions. She knew Sparrow didn't quite understand how evil a human could be, but she was happy to see Sparrow wasn't one of those people.

"Hello kiddos! Did you find the warrants?" Derek asked, a smile spread across his face as he saw the papers in Rose's hands. She handed the warrants to the guard, watching as he looked through them.

"You kids are life savers! Now normally justice would be it's own reward but considering these aren't normal circumstances, here's your gold coin," He smiled, kneeling and placing the golden piece in Sparrow's palm.

"We have enough money now, let's go get that music!" Rose squealed, grabbing ahold of her sibling and dragging her to the trader's caravan. "Excuse me sir?"

The trader turned around, a smile forming under his odd looking mustache. "Why hello children? What can I do for you today?"

"We'd like to buy the music box!" Rose beamed, taking the five coins from Sparrow and plopping them into the trader's fat hand. The man smiled, turning to one of his shelves and pulling out the silver music box. He bent down and settled it into Sparrow's arms. "Thank you mister!" Rose smiled, leading her small sibling down the familiar alleyway.

"Quickly Sparrow! Let's make our wish!" She urged, skidding to a stop in front a small crate. She took the silver music box and placed it on top, slowly turning the handle three times.

"I wish...I wish..."

Soon the small box opened a glittering gold light shone as the soft music played. The two sisters watched in awe as it began to spin faster and faster, the music picking up pace and the golden light turning into crimson. The minute the music box busted the two were immediately disappointed.

"Where did it go? Why are we still here?" Rose asked quickly looking around until she landed onto her sibling's soft expression of sorrow. Rose balled her fist in anger, storming off towards their make shift home. "I can't believe it! Five gold pieces for a load of rubbish!"

Sparrow followed her sister, forcing her coughs back as they grew closer to their shelter. A small smile grew onto her face as she spotted the same brown mutt from before sitting right on their porch.

"What are you doing here? I'm sure I didn't wish for you...fine! Welcome to our little paradise! Come on Lil' Sparrow, it's time to go to bed," Rose grumbled, slumping onto her makeshift bed. Sparrow slumbered onto her thin blanket, her body soon curling up from the cold winds.

She awoke to the sound of the dog's growl, bolting up to see Derek talking with Rose. "Easy boy," Sparrow hushed, stumbling onto her feet. She rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn as she stood by her sister's side.

"What is it Derek?" Rose asked, her tone laced with grogginess as she also rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry to awake you girl's but Lord Lucien wishes to see you two at his castle," Derek explained, motioning for the girl's to follow him. Rose's eyes widened as she began to squeal with joy.

"Did you here that Sparrow?! We're going to Lord Lucien's castle!" Rose exclaimed. Sparrow smiled at her sister's joy, glancing back at her dog.

"Don't worry boy, I'll come back for you," She reassured, soon following her sister down the alleyway where the guards stood. "Let's go to the castle!"

When they finally arrived at the castle, Sparrow wasn't as excited as her sister. What she really wanted was sleep and a warm meal, and she doubted upon getting either of those while she was here.

"Ah hello young ladies! Lord Lucien to meet you! If you would fallow me," The butler smiled, leading the two down the grand hall. Sparrow's thoughts drifted off to her surroundings as Rose babbled on about some dining hall and the music box. Sparrow had an old feeling rise in her chest as she spotted the man who quietly walked down the hall, watching his glowing blue veins gleam in the darkness.

She knew instantly what he was, but wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as her heart filled with excitement. She soon tripped over a bump in the beautiful rug and she came tumbling down like a tree. Great job Sparrow! You have successfully proven you are a complete dunce and let's add in some bonus points since it was right in front of a hero!

Sparrow grunted as she used what little strength to lift herself off the ground when she felt someone hold her sides and lift her up. She turned around to see the very man who had distracted her. He had rich dark skin that the will veins glistened off of, his one blue eye shining in the darkness. "T-thank you mister!"

The man chuckled, kneeling down and ruffling the girl's hair before returning to his agenda. Sparrow let out a squeal of joy, turning and following her sister and the butler once more. Rose could tell the small encounter absolutely thrilled her sibling, just by looking at the bounce in her step.

"Ah here we are! Now before you met his lordship there are a few things you have to follow. First off, always call him m'lord, speak only when spoken, have the upset respect..." The butler blabbed, rescue ing energetic nods from Rose to continue.

"And do not mention Lady Fairfax and Amelia."

"Yes sir!" The girls said in unison, watching as the butler opened the door. Inside the study, a man stood hunched over a cluttered desk. His rich brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, his sleeves rolled up around his elbows. He turned to face them, dark rings surrounding his blue eye.

"Ah the children! Thank you Jeeves, you are dismissed," The man nodded, watching slowly came to a close. He looked back at the children as a smile grew across his face. Rose held her hands behind her back as she forced herself to hide her excitement.

"Hello children, my name is Lord Lucien Fairfax, what might your names be?"

"My name is Rose my lord, and this is here is my younger sister Sparrow," Rose curtsied while Sparrow just shot her a quizzical look. Lucien let a small chuckle escape his lips at Sparrow's confusion, knowing the eight year old probably lacked the teachings of formality.

"I've heard from a trader that you two bought a music box, may I see it?" He asked, taking a few small steps closer to the two girls. The sisters glanced between each other before looking at the man.

"We don't have it my lord. The trader said it would grant us a wish, and after we made one it disappeared!" Rose explained with a grim face. Yet much to her surprise, a bright smile grew over Lucien's face.

"The box is of no concern, what is remarkable is that you were able to use it...tell me children, what is it you wished for?" He asked as Rose's cheeks flushed a bright red. Rose began to stutter as she searched for the right words while Sparrow raised her eyebrows in amusement at her sister.

"Well speak up! What did you wish for?"

"T-to live in a castle like this one!" Rose blushed, reviving a chuckle from Lucien.

"Perhaps that can be arranged. I am working to rebuild-...well, I'm working to rebuild something wonderful. In which I need help from particular people with particular talents...let us see if you possess them. Would kindly step into the circle?" He asked, gesturing to the stone circle.

"Uhm..." Rose paused, a sense of worry flashing in her heart.

"It won't hurt you, I promise."

While Rose reluctantly strode towards the circle, Sparrow fluttered with excitement as she hopped right into the center. When both children stood on the circle, a bright blue light formed, power surging throughout the room.

"You are heroes, the same blood courses through you!" Lucien smiled in amazement. Sparrow's eyes widened at his statement, pure joy fuming throughout her small body. She watched as Lucien reached out and touched the blue light, electricity attacking him in response. Soon that joy turned into fear.

"What are you?" He questioned, fleeing to his desk where he began to rummage through the mountain of papers. Anxiety raced through his heart as he toppled down books and papers until he came to exactly what he was looking for.

"W-what's going on? W-what's that light?" Rose asked, panic racing through her voice.

"Quiet!" Lucien ordered, hunching down and began to skim through the paper. "You are heroes but none of the three?...One of you is the fourth!"

Remorse grew over the man as he reached for his pistol, ensuring it was loaded. He turned, aiming it at Rose for a clean shot. Fear struck through the children's hearts as tears formed in their glistening blue eyes.

"No, wait! Please don't! No!" Rose cried, begging for her small life as tears dripped from her face. Lucien took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as his finger pulled the trigger. The bullet flew out of the barrel, soaring through the air until it pierced the girl's skin, ripping through her bones and finally her heart as it pushed out through the other side. She let out a sharp yelp of pain as her body gave way to the works of gravity and it slammed onto the ground.

"Rose!" Sparrow cried, rushing to her sister's side, placing her small hands over the bullet entry as blood soaked her clothes. Tears cascaded down the young girl's face as a pool of blood formed onto the stone circle. She glared at Lucien, fear and grief poisoning her heart.

"I truly am sorry, but I mustn't let anything stand in my way," He sighed, closed his eyes once more as his finger pulled back the trigger. Another bullet erupted into the air, ripping through the young girl's skin and slicing her shoulder. She stumbled back and crashed through the painted glass window, falling down onto the Bowerstone streets.

Contact with earth was one of the more painful experiences the young girl will ever remember, her body broken and numb from the fall. But tears continued to trickle down her face for her heart was more broken than anything in the world. Her mind fell weak as consciousness slipped from her grasp. A familiar hound whimpered as he trotted to where she layed, licking her cold hand as comfort. The mutt soon turned to a familiar hooded woman approaching the young girl.

"Death is not your destiny today Little Sparrow."

* * *

A/N: Hello my sugar cubes! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, though it's quite long isn't it? I have started a tendency for my first chapters to be pretty darn long ~~

But do you guys like? Would prefer shorter chapters or do you like the length as it is?

As for the actual chapter, I am rather pleased with it. Generally my first chapters suuuuck so this is an achievement fir me :) I couldn't resist having even the smallest interaction with Garth though, I just love that dude! I enjoy him as a character and really hope to explore more with him when writing this.

As for the dog's name I have yet to decide. I'll have a name by the next chapter for sure, but recommendations are always welcome!


End file.
